Twilight Princess: The Vessel of Darkness
by TheMidnightWhisp
Summary: What if the twilight in Hyrule didn't just disappear as soon as Link found the tears of light? What if it had to be contained in something... Or someone. After Zant takes over the Twilight Realm Morrigan, the vessel of darkness, is forced to Hyrule where she must try to escape being captured by Ganondorf and is hunted down by a very un-welcome and confusing shadow, Dark Link.
1. The Hunt Begins

**\-\**  
**|Chapter One: The Hunt Begins ▷**  
**/-/**

* * *

"_GET BACK HERE!_" Morrigan screamed after the small white rabbit that ran away in absolute terror at the screaming girl chasing it.

She raced after it, dodging tree branches and rocks that dared to hit and trip her. She growled and lifted her axe again. She waited a moment... And then...

Perfect.

The rabbit was directly in her line of throwing range.

She pumped her legs harder and lifted axe higher, aiming towards the small white rabbit as she held her axe over her head. And then,

She threw her axe.

It was launched towards the rabbit with a woosh as it cut through the air.

And, of course, that was also when the damn rabbit had to change directions as it turned and cut through the long green grass, causing her axe to miss its target.

"_Dammit!_" She yelled as she slowed her run.

She was breathing hard and she wiped away the hair that fell over her face. She stopped beside her axe, which had completely destroyed yet another tree, and bowed her head in exhaustion.

"Alright, Bast... No food today..." She panted out.

"Awe! Come on Morrigan!" A red fairy whinnied as she fluttered over to her. "There are others! Keep trying! You need to eat something!" Bast urged.

Morrigan shook her head. "I'll be fine... And animals hate me so let's just keep moving, alright?"

"Oh fine..." The fairy huffed as she then started to tie strands of Morrigans hair in knots.

Morrigan groaned and ignored the strange red fairy as usual.

They just had to keep moving...

"Hyrule can't all be covered in twilight, right?" Morrigan wondered out loud.

She had thought that she would be getting away from the Twilight Realm. That she would be safe from Zant...

But he still had minions here as well. She was lucky to have found the fairies keep in the desert, other wise she may not have been able to find out where to go next.

She had found out at the fairies keep that there was one pool of light left that she could go to where she would be safe from Zant.

That is, if it wasn't already covered in twilight.

Morrigan heard the rush of a nearby stream and veered towards it. She could see the strange shapes of Twilight floating above the small and quivering stream as she approached it. She knelt down beside it, exhaustion hitting her hard. She had been traveling for days on foot now. Which normally wouldn't be a problem for her except that this time she had to fight off pesky creatures and she couldn't afford to be seen. The twilight creatures here were on the look out for her, and she didn't want to risk anything.

She shoved her hands into the cool water in front of her and brought it up to her face, feeling the crisp water splash against her was soothing in a way.

She glanced down into the water to see a familiar face. She had fiery red hair that curled in every shape and size that ran down her back. Her skin was very pale with strange licks of black markings and swirls over it, with bright red lines like veins similar to the green ones the Twilight people had. Her eyes were yellow with red irises as were most of the people in the Twilight Realm. She had muscular curves that added to her figure, years of training had paid off, but she hardly cared about what she looked like to others. She also had a strange black upside down triangle on her left hand. Why she had it, she didn't know. What she did know was that sometimes it would start to burn her, like when Zant had came...

Morrigan clenched her teeth and griped her axe at the thought of him. She shook her head and let out a sigh. _'Don't think about that now...'_ She reminded herself but the painful and fresh memories continued to resurface in her mind.

She dipped her beloved axe into the stream and washed its sharp edges of dried blood. It was made of a hard black metal with lines of bright green engraved into it that glowed slightly. It was an over sized weapon, but she loved it even more for that. It was the last thing she had of her childhood village, and she felt extremely protective of it.

Bast continued to braid her hair and hum softly to herself. She was a bright red fairy that Morrigan had had as a companion ever since she was about seven years old.

She sighed again and scooped up some water that she easily gulped down. Her burning throat thanked her but it still screamed for more.

She scooped up some more in her palms, but something started burning her left hand. She dropped the water and hissed as she glared at her mark. The triangle was starting to glow black now and her eyes widened.

"Bast, we need to leave. Now." She said as she stood, gripping her axe tightly.

"What?" The fairy asked, swirling around her. "Already?"

"Yes, something isn't-." She started but was cut off by a whooshing noise that whistled right by her ear.

Morrigans eyes widened and she whipped towards where she had heard it. On the other side of the creek, standing on a rocky edge, was a green goblin like creature, snarling and glaring at her with its bow aimed directly at her.

She cursed and rolled away behind a tree as another arrow was fired towards her.

She leaned her head against the tree and sighed.

Back to running. Again.

"Dammit. Don't they ever die?" She wondered out loud an snuck a peek behind the tree the same time an arrow came whooshing past her.

She jerked her head back and let out a deep breath.

"You want to fight? _Fine!_" She snapped as she readied her axe. "It's like your just asking to die!" She yelled as anger started to boil in her blood.

Once she heard the crackle of leaves grow closer, she rolled out from behind the tree. The goblin raised its bow towards her and with one swooping swing from above her head, her axe came crashing down on the goblin. Sticky green blood splashed against her arms and axe as the goblin crumpled to the ground as soon as her axe came slicing through it.

She smirked and jerked her axe back, making more blood gush out while making a disturbingly squishing noise. But she was already use that.

"Fool." She muttered at the goblin that had been messily chopped almost in half.

She sighed and then felt something tap her arm, and then her forehead as she looked up.

Rain...

Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"Morri! It's raining!" Bast squealed at her. The red fairy flew into her messy hair to hide herself from the water.

"Don't call me that." She snapped at Bast angrily who only giggled in response.

It never rained in the Twilight Realm, which meant...

"We must be close to the pool of light!" The fairy chirped from inside her hair.

Morrigan decided that she liked the rain now. Though her body started to shiver from the cool pricks of rain. She liked it. A light mist breathed onto the earth beneath her and the smell was fresh and crisp. But its beauty was cut off by a loud and piercing shriek.

Morrigan whipped around to see a horde of those strange goblin creatures, glaring and snorting at her. Their disgusting breaths visible in the chilled air. Their faces twisted with anger and oozing with disgusting oils and other things that Morrigan didn't want to know about.

Morrigan cursed and backed away from them. Normally she would have charged forward and smashed them all to pieces with her axe. But she was too tired and weary to fight.

And she was too close to the pool of light to die now.

She growled and cursed again as she turned and ran from them, twisting through the trees, and hopping over the large blades of grass and plants, hoping to lose them.

She hated running from a fight. But she needed to get somewhere safe. Midna had ordered her to do so, and she would obey. As a member of the Twilight Princesses guards, she had to obey her command, even if she hated it.

It was, after all, the last command she got before she was transported away by Midna, so she would honor it.

Morrigan continued to run through the woods, the goblins close behind and catching up with her. Her mark started to burn again and she glared at it. 'Yeah I know they're there!' She mentally yelled at it.

Though that wasn't why it was burning...

She jumped down and into a nearby pathway below the ground she was on, rolling slightly once she hit the ground to avoid breaking her legs, and continued to run.

_'Almost there...'_

* * *

**Changing PoV!**

The shadow watched carefully as the girl raced away from the goblins, cursing under her breath which swirled above her from the chilly air.

She pulled her hood over her head as rain continued to poor heavily on her, soaking her hair so that it made her bright wavy red locks somewhat straight and dark. He saw the black triangle engraved into her left hand glow ever so slightly at his nearing presence. She looked down at it and flexed her fingers as she continued through the woods.

He smiled slightly and moved away so that she would not notice his presence.

_'Morrigan...'_ His mind echoed her name. She was going to be of great help to his master.

The shadow smiled wickedly and followed her as she raced over a small trembling stream, completely oblivious to his presence.

He moved closer and watched as her breath came from her parted lips in mist that swirled above her, and her hands shook slightly from the freezing temperatures.

_'Oh this shall be interesting indeed...'_ The shadow mused, an evil smile playing on his lips.

She had fallen from the sky and outside of desert temple close to the fairies keep, where he could not enter, several days ago. And of course the Twilight Princess had the nerve to send that pesky fairy with her which was even worse! If she had appeared in Hyrule alone then maybe he would have been able to take her. At least then, he would have had a better chance of luring her away from those pesky fairies.

But alas, he had no such luck. Nor did he even get close to her. The Twilight Princess was very clever in moving her into a sacred area where he could not simple go out and deceive her into coming with him. As a shadow he could not enter such areas without fading away.

He wasn't able to get a close look at her yet, even now as he followed her. A shame really, he was rather curious about the twilight vessel. But he knew that he would soon... And that thought made him smile.

He would enjoy being her death.

* * *

**A/N: And welcome back everybody! XD *screams in excitement* As you've probably guessed it I am super excited about this story. :) Anyways I will try and make this note quick.**

**For those of you who do not know, this is a squeal of my story Demon Tracks, so I suggest you go check that out before you continue with this one. It's not exactly necessary but it would explain a few things. **

**But for those of you who have read DT and are now reading this one, I welcome you greatly. :) Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. Review if you want to, reviews are greatly appreciated. Just let me know what you think. ^_^**

**Chapter two will hopefully be up soon. Ordon village is just around the corner... And guess who lives there? :)**

**(See! I told you that mark would be important!)**

**Ciao!**  
**-Whisp**


	2. Ordon Village

_Blood splattered against Morrigans cheeks as her enormous battle axe cut through the strange monster that raced up to her._

_She was breathing hard now, blood stained her clothes and painted her skin. Though it was not her own._

_These strange creatures kept attacking and appearing all over the Twilight Realm. And everyone was changing into strange imp-like creatures. _

_Morrigan cursed under her breath as she continued towards the large temple Midna should have be in._

_This time, a corrupted twilight bird lunged itself at her and she just barely ducked in time as she swooped her axe around at the bird. The thing fell to the ground and started shrieking and twitching._

_Morrigan shook her head as she walked over to the bloodied bird._

_"Pathetic." She muttered and slammed her axe into the creatures skull. The thing screamed and then went limp as black blood poured out from its, now open, head._

_Something warm trailed down her cheek and she brought her hand up to feel something wet and sticky there. She pulled her hand back to see a red stain._

_She gripped her axe tightly and frowned as she turned and moved towards the building where she started to run. She pushed open the doors and saw Clovis with his great sword in hand. He looked shaken, and was covered in black blood. His eyes flickered to her nervously._

_Morrigan nodded and smiled slightly at him as she moved past him and towards Midna._

_"Midna? What's going on?" She asked her in a somewhat demanding tone, one that only she could get away with._

_The princess sighed and then glared at the doors ahead._

_"We are going to be getting an unwanted visitor soon." Midna told her, a hint of annoyance in her voice. "I suggest that you get out of here."_

_Morrigan stared at her in disbelief. "What? No!" She yelled back._

_"With all due respect." Clovis started behind her. "But why are you suggesting that she leaves and have the rest of us stay?"_

_Had anyone other then Clovis said that, Morrigan would have been insulted at the tone he used. But she only shrugged it off._

_"That's none of your business." Midna snapped with an ice cold glare, making Clovis flinch back._

_Morrigan sighed. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but I'm staying here. I won't abandon you." _

_Midna watched her for a moment, took a deep breath and then smiled slightly at her. "Then I suppose there is no use in arguing..." _

_Morrigan nodded as a smile played on her lips and took her place beside the other guards._

_There was a loud bang at the doors, and a terrible shrieking as the door flew open. Morrigan gripped her axe as the new comer walked into the room slowly. Her mark on her hand started to burn and her eyes grew wide as she hissed. _

_Midna spat the new comers name like poison. _

_"Zant."_

* * *

There was something amazing about the woods in Hyrule.

Maybe it was the smell of fresh green plants, soaked in the soft earth that they poked out of. Perhaps it was the faint southern wind that had a comforting warmth to it as it whispered to the trees. Or maybe it was the silence, only nature humming softly as it minded its own business.

Of course such beauty was not noticed by the cursing and furious red haired girl that dashed down the mud covered path. Her boots stomping over the fresh green plants as she raced ahead, her axe in her hand stabbing holes and chopping at plants on the ground as she ran.

"Run Morri run!" Bast cheered as she clung onto a wavy red strand of her hair.

"Shut up!" The girl snapped as she continued to curse under her breath as an arrow was shot near her foot. "Bloody hell!" She yelled as she pumped her legs harder, her lungs burning from running so fast.

And then... Light.

The rain continued to slam down on her but she could clearly see that there was a golden wall ahead of her, and the rain was suddenly cut off there.

She raced towards it and snuck a glance behind her.

The goblins stilled raced after her and she smirked darkly as they started to slow.

'_Tired already?' _She asked them mentally in a mocking tone.

She continued towards the somewhat clearish golden wall in front of her.

'_Out of the Twilight Realm...' _She wasn't sure what to think of that. She had never known anything else but twilight.

But she continued to run without any hesitation as she neared the golden wall.

Her mark started to burn again and she hissed. She glanced back a second before she was about to hit the wall and saw something that sent chills over her spin.

There was a tall dark figure standing in the centre of the horde of goblins as they slowed to a stop. Bright glowing red dots appeared on his head like eyes, watching her...

"Morri!" Bast screamed and flew out from her hair.

Her mark started to burn her even more and when she turned her head back to where she was running... she fell.

She screamed as something started to burn her entire body which was quickly followed by something cool. She continued to fall, almost a little slowly, and yelled out as her skin felt like something was scrapping it off.

But when she opened her mouth something cool came rushing in and she automatically gasped and started to choke.

She flung her arms around and kicked her legs until she felt herself break through the surface of the water she was in.

She gasped for air and coughed up water and glanced around wildly as she realized she had fallen into a large body of deep looking water. She blinked hard and swam to the edge where she had fallen off from.

Once she had her arm over the edge she pulled herself up and gasped for more air as she laid down on the bank of land.

"Morrigan!" Bast cried as she fluttered over her face. "Are you okay?!"

Morrigan nodded slowly and wiped away the water droplets from her face.

She heard a snicker above her and looked up to see Bast grinning down at her.

"Oh shut up." She growled as she sat up.

"What?" The red fairy asked. "It was funny- Oh!" She squealed as she spun around her. "You look weird!" She chirped.

"What?" She asked her in confusion.

Morrigan lifted her arms and stared at them horror. The swirls of black skin were gone. She blinked, and turned to glance into the water. Her eyes had changed too, instead of yellow, her eyes had turned white, and her irises had grown into a darker red.

She frowned and her eyes immediately glanced to her left hand, she sighed in relief upon seeing that her mark was still there.

"Huh." She muttered as she gingerly touched her pale and plain arms.

"It looks funny!" The fairy giggled and started to poke her soaking wet stands of hair.

Morrigan groaned and muttered something about her being a pest.

She glanced up and was amazed at how bright everything was. The green grass seemed to be glowing and the water was an amazing pure blue matching the sky above with the suns beams reaching down to her and touching her skin. Her muscles relaxed upon feeling the suns warmth.

She let out a deep breath and smiled slightly for the first time in a week.

"Bast. We're here..." She said softly.

Bast started to pout and complain that her hair was too wet for her to play with.

Morrigan rolled her eyes. "Well get use to it." She shot and placed her axe back into the sheath on her back before diving into the water again.

* * *

Morrigan swam up to the nearest dock and forced herself on top of it, lying down on her back and breathing hard.

The sun was so warm...

But that was cut of by a strange noise that raced up to her.

"_Mew_!" A small creature chirped as it jumped on Morrigans stomach.

Morrigan screamed and fell off the dock and back into the water.

She popped her head over the surface and glared at the strange creature that started to purr and lick its paw casually.

She growled and forced herself back onto the dock. The strange creature looked up at her and started to purr. Morrigan narrowed her eyes at it and grabbed it by the back of the neck. She lifted it up and with one simple movement, threw it into the water. There was a splash and the thing popped its head up from the water and started to hurriedly swim back to shore, a good ten feet away from her. Once it reached land it ran like hell and dove straight into a small flipping door on one of the nearby buildings.

Morrigan scoffed in disgust and walked away from the water as she tried to squeeze her hair dry.

"What the hell was that thing?" She asked Bast who burst into a fit of giggles beside her.

"That was a cat, silly head! They aren't going to kill you." She smirked at the girl who glared at her.

"Yeah well it better watch it, or it's going to get an axe in its back."

Bast stared at her as she sat on her shoulder. "You're kind of scary, you know that right?"

Morrigan gave her a dark grin. "Why thank you."

She continued down the little dirt path she was on and then heard strange noises.

People.

"Bast, where are we?" She asked.

The fairy hid itself in her hair. "Oh, I don't know. But the pool is near by."

Morrigan muttered something under her breath about how that much was obvious, to which, Bast only smiled at.

"Come on!" Bast urged. "Lets look around!"

Morrigan groaned in annoyance.

She walked over a small bridge that ran over a little creek and that's where she could see them.

Humans...

They were strange indeed. Their skin was plain and their clothes seemed so odd... Even some of their features seemed to be over exaggerated, like their noses, or cheekbones, and one of them didn't appear to have any eyes. Morrigan wasn't sure what to do around them.

She continued walking and a nearby human stared at her in utter shock. This one had sharp looking hair that pointed down. He also had tanned wrinkled skin, a long angular face, and squinty eyes.

She looked away and refrained from glaring at him. She supposed it made sense for them to fear her, a girl with dried blood on her and a deadly looking axe strapped to her back, people were bound to panic a little.

"Lets ask for directions!" Bast said.

"I'm not asking for directions." Morrigan growled back.

"Hey! Listen!" Bast yelled out at the man and flew up to him. "Can you help us?!" She practically screamed.

Morrigan face palmed and the man stared in horror at the red fairy.

"W-what?" He stuttered out, and looked as though he was going to pee himself when he saw Morrigan approach.

"Do you have some sort of market?" She asked bluntly.

"Uh-uh... We-we've got a small shop just to your left right there." The man got out and pointed at one of the strange buildings behind her.

"Thanks." She said plainly and spun on her heel to go there.

"Hey!" The man called, making her turn to glance back at him. "Where in Hylia did you come from? I didn't know we were getting any travelers..."

Morrigan sighed and continued to the shop. '_Surely this town isn't so sheltered that visitors are unusual?_' She wondered.

She pushed open the wooden door to reveal a small shop with a rather large women leaning against the counter she stood behind. The women's eyes grew wide as she saw the enormous axe on the girls back but she shook that away, not wanting to be rude to someone with a giant weapon like that. But the women seemed to block it all out easily as she watched her darling cat, too content to be afraid of the stranger.

"Mmm, hello there m'dear." She smiled and and started to pet the small creature beside her. "Look at this! My darling cat has returned!" She started to hum a little as she petted the cat lovingly.

Morrigan locked eyes with the wet looking cat that sat on the counter with a bowl of some sort of liquid inside. It almost seemed to glare at her as she glared back.

'_Stupid animal.'_ She thought at it as it stared back with a somewhat satisfied look that said 'You can't hurt me here.' And that bugged Morrigan even more.

"Morri!" Bast burst out. "That's the cat you threw in the water!"

Morrigan felt her eyes twitch as the lady stared at her in terror.

"Shut up Bast." She growled under her breath.

"Y-you're the one you got my darling cat all wet?" The women started to coo over the cat and tell it how sorry she was that she let it get out of her sights.

Morrigan started to apologize, which would have been a complete lie, but she was cut off before she could speak.

"But at least you're home now. Maybe that'll teach you not to run away again." She turned to Morrigan. "Anyways, I suppose I should thank you for bringing him home, so here," She said as she gave her a glass bottle of the same liquid the cat was drinking. "Ordon villages own home made milk."

"Uh-... Thanks." Morrigan replied awkwardly as she took the milk. "Do you have any weapons or medical supplies?" She asked, hoping for some throwing daggers and healing potions.

"Afraid not m'dear. Just sold our last slingshot to Link."

Morrigan blinked at her. '_A slingshot? ... That's not a weapon!' _She wanted to scream. How could she even hope to fight off anything with a bloody slingshot?

"Uh, never mind then." She got out instead.

"Alright, be seeing you m'dear. Good luck on your travels!"

Morrigan nodded and left.

"Well... That was pointless." She muttered as she started to walk away from the shop. "Do I look like a traveller or something?" She wondered out loud and then immediately regretted it as Bast fluttered in front of her.

"Well you're extremely dirty looking... So yeah!" The fairy said happily.

"Oh why thank you!" Morrigan smiled at her cheerily.

"Really?!" Bast asked excitedly, seeing Morrigan smile for the first time ever.

"No." Morrigan snapped as her fake smile turned back into a scowl.

"Oh! You're so mean!" Bast said as she hit her.

Morrigan rolled her eyes and started up a hill to a larger looking house. "Let's just see if their leader has any supplies, and then we'll leave." Who would know when or if they'd ever find another functional village again.

Bast flew beside her and started to ramble about goddess knows what and Morrigan tried very hard to ignore her insane chattering. As she walked, the villagers stared at her in shock. Some even stopped what they were doing to slowly back away from her.

She continued up and saw a tall man with a large pot belly talking with a shorter and much thinner boy that looked to be the same age as her. She frowned as she started to approach them, the boy was blonde with plain clothes just like everyone else in the village, and he only looked like he was an inch taller then her.

He must have felt someone approach because he turned his head to glance at her. His eyes were an amazing blue that she had never seen before as she stared back. He frowned in confusion and the large man beside him opened his mouth to speak as he saw her, but someone else cut him off.

"WHOOOOOOOAAA! A GOAT GOT LOOSE!" Somebody yelled from the a large gateway at the top of the hill.

The boy and the older man whipped their heads towards the gate and gaped as a large creature with horns came charging towards them.

"IT'S HEADIN' FOR TOWN! SOMEBODY STOP IT!" The person screamed as the so called goat ran towards them with it's horns pointed at them.

Bast shrieked and flew off to the side. Morrigan screamed as the creature rammed into her suddenly, making her fly back and hit the ground hard as it continued to charge past her.

"Whoa! Hey!" The large man ran to to her, as well as the boy. "Sorry 'bout that miss! Are you alright?" He asked as he reached his hand out for her to take.

She blinked in confusion and then shook her head as it started to spin a little. Bast spun around her head a few times to see if she was still alive.

"Fine." She shot back and stood up by herself. "What the hell was that thing?!" She growled at them, making their eyes widen as they flinched back slightly. She brushed herself off and glared at them.

The larger man bowed his head slightly in shame. "The towns precious livestock... He sighed. "THAT'S why I'm uneasy about leavin' the ranch in Fado's hands... Link," The man turned to the boy. "If any more come you'll be the one to stop it before anyone else gets hurt."

The blonde boy, Link, nodded determinedly and then turned to Morrigan. "You're okay right?"

Morrigan blinked hard, momentarily confused by his kindness, and then nodded as she quickly recovered. "Like I said. I'm fine." She told him.

Link nodded and smiled sympathetically.

"WHOOOOOOOAAA! A GOAT GOT LOOSE!" Yelled the same person as before as another goat came storming towards them. "IT'S HEADIN' FOR TOWN! SOMEBODY STOP IT!"

"Bugger." Morrigan muttered. '_Round two then._' She couldn't help but smile a little darkly at that thought.

Link moved towards the center of the dirt road and was about to try and stop the goat when someone else moved in front of him.

The goat charged towards Morrigan as she ran ahead to face it. She locked her feet in place as she grabbed the goats horns to stop herself from flying back. She was pushed back from the force of the creature. She then started to twist her arms, her muscles bulging slightly as she did so, and the goat started to be forced to its side. After another second of pushing, Morrigan flipped the goat on its side and slammed it down on the ground.

She smirked and stood up straight and turned to see the older man and Link gaping at her as she clapped her hands together a few times to get the dust off them.

"What?" She asked.

"T-that-... You just took down a goat in one shot-!" Link got out in shock.

Morrigan furrowed his brows. "I don't see what the big deal is..." She muttered half awkwardly.

"Morri! That was great!" Bast cheered and sat on her head, tying strands of hair together.

Morrigan sighed. "Can you show me to where I can find the leader of this village?"

Link blinked at her as if she was from another world. Which wasn't too far from the truth.

"I am the mayor of this village." The larger man spoke up. "Mayor Bo."

Morrigan nodded. "Morrigan." She gestured to the fairy on her head. "And this is Bast."

Bo smiled. "What brings you here then miss?"

"I'm-... Looking for supplies... And I was wondering where the pool of light was exactly." She explained.

They looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Well..." Bo started while playing with his strange mustache. "We don't have much of supplies for trade, but Hyrules market is great for that. And pool? You must mean the spring. Link was just heading over there, perhaps you could tag along."

"Uh... Sure." Morrigan said and she turned to Link. "If that's alright with you of course."

Link blinked and then smiled politely. "Of course, happy to have you along."

Morrigan nodded.

"Well..." Bo turned to Link. "You'd better get goin' and figure out what you're gonna do about Epona. Maybe you can head up to where Ilia is and see if she won't give the horse back." He said.

Link nodded and smiled at Morrigan as he started down the hill.

She followed after and Bast started to snicker, opening her mouth to start teasing her about the strange new boy they met.

Morrigan hissed at her. "Not one word." Which was enough to get the fairy to close it's mouth.

"Sorry?" Link asked as he turned to her.

"Hm? Oh nothing, just muttering..." She trailed off.

He smiled kindly at her. "So... Are you a traveller then?" He asked as he looked her up and down.

"... You could say that..." She said as she walked beside him.

There was an awkward silence between them.

'_He's not like the other guys I've met... How strange...' _He was nothing like Clovis. He seemed far more shy and reserved in a way.

Morrigan shook her head. 'It's pointless to think about that. Keep your head in the game.' She reminded herself as they continued out of the village.

This place was so strange... Morrigan couldn't wrap her head around how bright everything was. How everything seemed to be alive and moving.

They walked down a tilted path and entered a clearing where red and white targets were scattered around the area and a large tree was off to the side with, what appeared to be, a house attached to it.

Morrigan looked up ahead to see four young looking kids standing around.

'_Damn_...' She thought. She really didn't want to have to deal with any kids right now.

But she supposed she didn't have any choice. She was far too close to the pool of light to mess things up now.

Failure was unacceptable.

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty... So what I forgot to mention before that if you have come here after reading my story Demon Tracks, then Morrigan is Aife reincarnated. (Just in case you hadn't known) Wait... Did I mention that before? Oh well... I'm too tired to care really.**

**Anyways...**

**Coming up! Chapter 3: Bringing out the Beast. **


	3. Bringing Out the Beast

**Chapter 3: Bringing Out The Beast**

* * *

_Fire._

_That's all there was._

_Fire. _

_Screaming._

_Death._

_A small girl with blood red hair ran through her village as it burned down, flaming arrows were shot around her and she almost tripped over some burning logs._

_She screamed and cried. _

_"Mom?! Dad?!" She looked around for them, tears running down her cheeks._

_But there was only screaming and yelling, everyone was running around in a hurry, all panicking. _

_She cried and sobbed, as she ran to her house. She grabbed her axe from her father, which was much larger then her, and stared in horror at the scene around her._

_Twilight monsters chased the villagers, slashing their claws at them and ripping them apart. Killing all her friends and their families. Children screaming for their mothers and the men struggling to fight the beasts beside the women._

_There was the sound of a horn and as the little girl turned. _

_She saw a large bublin charging towards her, making her scream in terror._

* * *

A small blonde boy with sad looking eyes and plain villager clothes walked up to the two teens that approached. He gave Morrigan a wide eyed stare and she forced a somewhat kind smile, just so he wouldn't be too frightened of her.

Bast nuzzled inside the front of Morrigans shirt so they wouldn't see her. Peeking her head out slightly to watch the strange humans in front of her.

"...Link, are you going to see Ilia?" The boy asked, and Link nodded at him. "Maybe it's just me...but those guys don't normally let people through..." He said shyly as he glanced back at two other dark haired kids standing in front of a path. "Um, Link, you think... You think we can go to see Ilia together?" He asked, a glint of hope sparkled in his sad blue eyes.

Link smiled and nodded again. "Of course, Colin. Oh, this is Morrigan by the way."

Morrigan nodded to him and Colin gave her a polite hello.

"Link... C'mon, let's go..." Colin said as he walked with them to the path the other two kids were standing in front of.

Link looked at Morrigan and smiled. "That's Talo," He said as he pointed to the taller one with longer brown hair. "And thats Malo." He gestured to the shorter kid with a small bun on top of his head, his face looking very pudgy and almost squished.

"Thanks." Morrigan muttered, thinking of why that should even matter to her. She sighed. '_I suppose he's just being polite.'_

The one named Talo spoke first. "Hey, we've been waiting for you, y'know, Link." He said, and at the very sound of his voice, Morrigan was already annoyed. "Yesterday was soooo much fun! Yeah, chasing that monkey was great!" The kid started to dance around in excitement.

"Monkey?" Morrigan wondered out loud. '_What the hell is that?'_

Link smiled sympathetically at her and nodded at the boys in front of him.

"I was just telling Malo here about how we wanted to show it to him, but we let

it go instead!" Talo started to pout.

"Oh, YOU didn't get caught, Talo?" Malo said, his voice sounded a little too bored and annoyed for a kid his age. And he was short. Very short, Morrigan noticed, and with the clothes he wore, he looked like almost like a tube.

"Oh! Colin! Way to spoil everything by telling your dad. Nice job." Talo sneered at him.

Malo chimed in as well, still in an annoyed and bored voice. "Yeah, thanks a lot! We got scolded by our dad something awful. I thought it was never gonna end..."

Morrigan rubbed her temples. '_What is wrong with human children?'_

Talo crossed his arms defensively and half glared at Link.

"I bet you're trying to go see Ilia, aren't you? Well, there's no way I'm gonna

let you pass!" The kid stated defiantly, but his eyes grew wide in awe at the wooden sword on Links back and his attention was caught completely. "Oh, hey, neat! Link! Lemme borrow that wooden sword! If I'd had that wooden sword yesterday, I could've handled it all alone, definitely! C'mon! Let me borrow that wooden sword right now!" He whined. "Then I'll let you pass!"

"Kid." Morrigan snapped, making them both look at her as she glared at them. "You're not getting the stupid sword. Step aside before I make you." She growled.

The kid glared back. "You don't scare us! We're not moving unless- WHOA!" He gasped as he saw the giant battle axe strapped to her back. "Hey! Where'd you get that?! Let me see!"

Morrigan growled defensively and moved her body so her axe was farther from him. Holding back her every urge to threaten him.

Link cut in, noticing how Morrigan seemed just about ready to chop them all up into pieces.

"Here," He said as he unstrapped the wooden sword from his back. "You can borrow it for a bit."

Morrigan sighed in relief, feeling herself relax slightly.

"Whoa! YESSS!" Talo cheered. "With this thing..." He half whispered in awe. "I'll show 'em!" Talo and Malo both ran off to some white an red targets and a straw stuffed dummy. They started to slash the wooden sword at it recklessly.

"Link." Colin started. "Thanks... Those guys are always teasing me... What's so fun about swinging something like that around, anyway? I hate it... It's scary..." Colin said as he watched the other boys swing their sword around proudly.

Morrigan frowned slightly at the kid in front of her. Something in her gaze softened just a bit. She couldn't imagine her life without a weapon or fighting for that matter. It was strange for her to hear that, it was similar to how she felt when she was just a kid...

"But when I grow up," Colin's face lit up. "I'm gonna be just like you, Link! I don't want to learn about swords or anything, but could you teach me how to ride a horse sometime? Can you?! You have to promise!" He asked Link, barely able to contain his excitement.

Link grinned and nodded to Colin.

Morrigan coughed, making them look at her.

"Anyways..." She started. "Can we be off now?" She was starting to grow more and more anxious.

Link nodded and started down the path. Morrigan and Colin followed behind.

"I guess you're going with Link to Hyrule then?" Colin asked her.

"Uh.. Just to the spring actually." She told him.

Colin frowned. "Oh." He sounded confused. "Are you some sort of traveller then?"

She glanced at him and then looked back to where they were walking. "You could say that."

Colin nodded, still very confused of the strange girl. He raced ahead, softly telling Link something, and ran off down the path.

Link and Morrigan walked for a minute in silence, and Morrigan couldn't help her eyes from wondering everywhere. The air was so different from the twilight realm. She almost felt more exposed here then in the twilight. But she knew that she was almost near the pool of light, she would be safe then.

She scoffed to herself. She would much rather march back into the twilight and take down Zant herself then hide away in a so called 'safe area'. But she had to obey Midna. Something inside her throbbed slightly and her eyes grew sad when thinking about her, she missed Midna, and the other guards. But she would never let that show. With a deep breath, her gaze grew hard and cold again.

'_It is meaningless to think like that.' _She reminded herself.

They reached a large wooden gate, green vine and leaves intertwining with each bar like a web, making the spring past it barely visible.

"Link!" Colin yelled out from within the pool area, walking up to the gate to see him better.

There was a blonde girl behind him with a large horse. She was wearing plain clothes like the other villagers and had short pixie cut hair. The girl, who Morrigan assumed was Ilia, glared at them as they approached the gate, stroking the horses neck.

"If you came to take Epona back, you can FORGET it!" Ilia snapped. "Why don't you think about what you've done for a change! I won't open the gate until you change your attitude!" She yelled at him, turning her head away and petting the horse.

Colin gave her a sad look. "Ilia, you don't know what happened yesterday..." He said softly. He then turned back to Link. "Listen, I don't know if she'll listen to me, but let me try to explain about Talo and the monkey, OK? You crawl in here through the tunnel in back while I do, Link." He said and moved back to talk with the angry girl.

Morrigan frowned and looked at Link.

"Dare I ask what this '_monkey_' issue is?" She asked him.

Link smiled half apologetically for her not understanding.

"Uh- It's nothing really." He said and then sighed. "Look, I'm sorry about all this, but we're going to have to crawl through a nearby tunnel to get to the spring." He explained.

Morrigan looked at the gate and then at her axe.

"Or I could just chop it down..." She offered.

"No!" Link told her, his eyes growing wide. "No that won't be good, Colin needs to explain and it's really not that far from here, come on." Link gestured for her to follow as he continued down the path around the spring.

Morrigan sighed in annoyance and followed him.

After a moment Link crouched down by the earth wall surrounding the spring and pushed away some vines to reveal a small tunnel through the wall.

Link smiled at her and then crawled through it.

"You've got to be kidding me." Morrigan growled under breath and crouched down as well. She sighed and then crawled through the tunnel as well. Feeling extremely claustrophobic and foolish.

When she reached the end she saw a hand in from of her. She looked up to see Link smiling with his hand extended to her.

Morrigan stared at him for a moment and then took it. Mumbling a quick thanks.

Link smiled at her and then walked over to Ilia and Colin, she followed, looking at everything in awe.

The pool was gorgeous. It's light blue waters sparkled in the light. The tress around swayed gently to the breeze that whistled past. And the energy around them was peaceful. And for the first time in a long time, Morrigan felt at peace in Hyrule. There was a short waterfall curving along the back of the pool, and on top of that level where large rocks, decorated with strange marking and patterns. Similar to what she had on her arms. She looked at her skin instinctively and was slightly saddened at the pale plain skin she had now.

Ilia was stroking the horse's side lovingly and was speaking softly to Colin as Link came over to her.

"I had no idea... I hadn't heard the details about Talo's capture..." She started. "But, Colin..." She was cut off as the horses attention jerked towards Link as he approached. "So you still prefer your master over me, huh, Epona?" A soft smile played on her lips.

Morrigan walked over to the pool and stared at it as she stopped by the edge. She glanced around and stepped into the pool, feeling the coolness of the water shiver around her boots. '_The last pool of light... Perhaps I am to protect it? Or...' _She frowned. None of this was making sense. '_I'm here. But what now?' _She reached down and touched the water with her left hand, feeling the cool water brush over her mark. She sighed in confusion and annoyance.

"Maybe you have to do a special dance?" Bast whispered not-so-helpfully at her.

"Oh yes. And sacrifice little red annoying fairies as well." She hissed back.

Bast gave her a horror struck look, making Morrigan smirk to herself.

"Don't worry about your horse, Link." Ilia continued. "Fortunately, it looks like the injury isn't too serious. You two can go on

together." She said and then looked at him sadly. "But, Link... Can you at least promise me this? No matter what happens on your journey, don't try to do anything...out of your league. Please. Just come home safely." She gave him a sad smile.

Link nodded and smiled back at her.

There was a loud and sudden crash and Morrigan whipped around and stood to see a large bublin with a horn to his disgusting green lips. There was shrieking and everything seemed to happen in a blur.

Flaming arrows flew past them and the gate to the springs broke down with a loud smash as more bublins charged in on tip of a disgusting looking boar creature, snarling and spitting.

Morrigans eyes widened and she grabbed her axe and raced towards it.

Ilia screamed in horror and tried to run, but an arrow was shot at her, causing her to fall down unconscious. Colin raced away as well, but one of the creatures with a large mallet got him first.

"Look out!" Bast cried.

An arrow was shot at Morrigan and she managed to jerk away in time, but she felt a hot sting on her left arm where the arrow had scraped by. She hissed and touched it then to her lips.

Sleeping poison.

She growled and whipped her axe up and then slammed it down onto the nearest bulbin and his boar. She wavered slightly and a circle of boars surrounded her, snarling and spitting.

"Dammit..." She grunted and tried to keep her axe held up, she could feel her movements grow slower from the poison.

Link gasped and rushed towards Ilia as he saw her lying on the ground.

"Ilia!" He yelled, but another bulblin on a boar from behind him hit him across the head, causing him to black out as well.

Ilia hung loose from the bublins arm as they picked her up.

"L-Link..." She got out weakly as Colin too was thrown on top of the back of a boar, unconscious.

"No!" Morrigan yelled and swung her axe into the boars surrounding her.

Something hit the back of her head and she fell back, seeing something dark waver among the trees ahead of her. There was a loud thump as she hit the ground, and a scream from Bast as she tried to get Morrigan to stand.

She felt something stab into her shoulder but she couldn't move or even yell out from the poison clouding her mind.

The bublin king came in slowly then, on his large and even more disgusting boar, he moved to where Link and Morrigan were unconscious and looked around.

He was so close to stepping on Link that he did not see the two teens laying unconscious on the ground.

He grunted and smirked, raising a large horn to his green lips and blowing, making a deep rumbling sound. The sky above slowly grew dark as twilight marks slowly webbed out to create a portal like shape in the sky.

And very slowly, twilight seeped around the last part of Hyrule that was light. Entrapping it in a deep golden and black aura.

The mark on Morrigans hand started glowing black and her black markings returned as well as her other twilight realm features.

The bublin king turned and left the sacred pool with the others that had Ilia and Colin. Seeing as his work was done.

The shadow that watched in the woods chuckled darkly to himself as he disappeared.

* * *

"Hey! Hey! Wake up! Morrigan!' Bast cried as she fluttered around her head.

Link woke first with a gasp and looked around wildly.

"Morrigan!" He yelled and shook her arm until she woke.

Morrigan groaned and slowly woke. "W-what-?" She started.

Bast flew into her chest and sobbed about how she was so worried.

Link stood suddenly. "Ilia?! Colin?!" He looked around again, then at Morrigan. "Come on!" He yelled and then ran out of the pool.

"Uh-.. Hey! Link! Wait!" She stood and ran after, sheathing her axe on her back.

It was twilight. She looked up and saw a familiar twilight marking in the sky that she had saw in other places of Hyrule as well.

"Dammit." She growled and chased after Link over a long bridge.

Link slowed after crossing the long bridge and gaped at the golden wall with strange markings on it between the two mountains that would have lead him out of his village.

"Link! Stay away from that!" Morrigan screamed as she ran faster, knowing full well that he wouldn't survive long in the twilight on the other side.

But of course the boy did not hear her over the hum of the strange block.

He backed away slight in fear and his eyes grew wide as a large black hand shot out of the wall and grabbed him. He yelled out in terror and surprise and the hand jerked him through the wall and onto the other side.

"No!" Morrigan yelled and raced up to the wall.

She could feel the familiar hum of twilight in her blood and felt a strange pull towards it. An entrancing and disgusting pull.

She growled and pressed through it, feeling it seep her in and shoot her out onto the grass behind Link.

Link was gasping and choking on the air around him. He was on his hands and knees, pain seeping inside him as he started to change. He yelled out and darkness surrounding him, leaving him unconscious and lying on the ground as a wolf. A beast.

Morrigan cursed and stood as she ran towards him.

But she wasn't the only one to see him.

A large twilight creature came looming up to him and grabbed him by his back leg. Others came as well and surrounded him.

"No!" Morrigan yelled as she raised her axe.

The creatures looked up and the one holding Link loomed away while dragging him behind.

"Morri!" Bast cried, fearing that the beasts surrounding them would over come her.

"Stay down Bast. No matter what are you to speak until it's safe. Understood?" She slashed her axe at a beast in front of her.

Bast nodded and hid further down in the girls shirt to hide herself.

Morrigan yelled out as one of them slashed at her back. She swung towards it and slashed her axe into its face, making black blood splash out towards her. One slashed her arm open and she yelled at it in fury and pain. She whipped her axe around and slammed it down into another and smashed it into a black mushy pile. And again, as her back was turned, one of them slashed her back. She felt something hit her across her head as well and she fell to the ground hard.

She grunted and cursed as she struggled to push herself up.

"Morri-!" Bast started in horror.

"H-hush b-bast.." She grunted out and started to shake.

The beasts all snarled at her and pressed closer.

Only instead of attacking her like she thought, they stepped aside as a dark figure approached her.

She cursed as her head fell down and passed out instantly.

And darkness was finally able to cover Hyrule

The shadow man smiled to himself darkly as he grabbed the girls arm.

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry this took so long! DX *cries in the slow authors corner of shame* and it's not even as good as I wanted it to be! T_T Next chapter won't be up for a bit, I have exams coming up and I should probably study for them.. ;) Well... Maybe..**


End file.
